Navigation
Navigation is a song from the tenth season about engines learning their routes and knowing all the signals and stations. A new music video was made in 2015 using footage from the CGI Series as part of Thomas Around the World. Lyrics :When to stop and when to go :These are things you have to know :When to start, when to brake :Choices that you have to make :To know what signals mean :Where you're going, where you've been :Where it's straight, where to turn :All these things you have to learn :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Over bridges, through the tunnel :Smoke is streaming from your funnel :Puffing through the countryside :Taking people on a ride :When driving down the roads :You'll know where to take your load :If you're flying through the air :Navigation gets you there :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination (Instrumental break) :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :When you know a railway sign :You will get there every time :You won't get lost again :You'll know where and you'll know when :So, get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination Characters Model Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Harvey * Emily * Molly * Rosie * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Elizabeth * Harold * Jeremy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * The Tailor * Sodor Brass Band CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Hiro * Stephen * Porter * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Teacher Episodes Model Series * Thomas and the Tuba * Thomas and the Firework Display * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Too Hot for Thomas * Calling All Engines! * Mighty Mac * Tuneful Toots * The Magic Lamp * Thomas' New Trucks * Duncan and the Old Mine * Flour Power * It's Good to be Gordon * Seeing the Sights CGI Series * The Lion of Sodor * A Blooming Mess * Hiro Helps Out * Jitters and Japes * Henry's Health and Safety * Merry Winter Wish * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Up, Up and Away! * Edward the Hero * Happy Hiro * Stop that Bus! * Tree Trouble * Race to the Rescue * Express Coming Through * Flash Bang Wallop! * The Thomas Way * The Afternoon Tea Express * Signals Crossed * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Spencer's VIP Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Fireworks Display - Thomas and James enter a curve after passing the signal while pulling the firework vans. * Mighty Mac - Deleted shots of the passengers inside the carriage. * The Magic Lamp - Peter Sam returns to the engine sheds after delivering the winches and wires to the broken incline. Trivia * The original song marks Duck's first appearance since the seventh season. * In both versions the lyrics say "Break" instead of "Brake". * In the CGI version, the shot of Henry from Henry's Health and Safety and the shot of Thomas puffing past Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm from Express Coming Through have been flipped. In other languages Gallery File:It'sGoodtobeGordon43.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon44.png File:SeeingtheSights28.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur2.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur3.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:TunefulToots12.png File:CronkStation.png|Cronk File:Navigation.png|Emily File:ThomasAndTheColours1.png File:ThomasAndTheColours2.png File:MightyMac52.png File:MightyMac34.png File:MightyMac33.png File:ThomasAndTheTuba35.png|Elizabeth File:ThomasAndTheTuba78.png File:ThomasAndTheTuba79.png|Thomas and Trevor File:TunefulToots15.png File:TunefulToots4.png File:Navigation2.jpg File:Duckseason10.jpg|Duck File:ThomasAndTheTuba70.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks58.png HisForHarold14.png HisForHarold11.png File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:WhichloadforRosie3.png File:MightyMac60.png File:MightyMac59.png File:MightyMac25.jpg|The Tailor File:MightyMac26.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine69.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine70.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay37.png File:CallingAllEngines!65.png File:MightyMac88.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay54.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay55.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay72.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay73.png File:FlourPower4.png File:FlourPower5.png File:MightyMac94.png File:MightyMac89.png File:TheMagicLamp64.png File:TheMagicLamp20.jpg File:TheMagicLamp21.jpg File:TheMagicLamp22.jpg|Peter Sam CGI Gallery File:SignalsCrossed62.png File:JittersAndJapes55.png File:SignalsCrossed29.png File:SignalsCrossed30.png File:SignalsCrossed19.png File:SignalsCrossed20.png File:SignalsCrossed40.png File:SignalsCrossed41.png File:SignalsCrossed42.png File:Spencer'sVIP28.png File:Spencer'sVIP27.png File:Spencer'sVIP54.png File:SignalsCrossed80.png File:SignalsCrossed81.png File:Spencer'sVIP57.png File:Spencer'sVIP58.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches43.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable2.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable3.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable8.png File:MerryWinterWish1.png File:JittersAndJapes66.png File:JittersAndJapes51.png File:ExpressComingThrough69.png File:ExpressComingThrough31.png File:StopthatBus!1.png File:StopthatBus!3.png File:JumpingJobiWood!3.png File:TheThomasWay4.png File:TheThomasWay89.png File:TheThomasWay29.png File:TheThomasWay30.png File:EdwardTheHero44.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches3.png File:HappyHiro1.png File:HappyHiro3.png File:HiroHelpsOut5.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety44.png File:TheThomasWay2.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety42.png File:HappyHiro2.png File:ExpressComingThrough64.png File:TreeTrouble3.png File:TreeTrouble4.png File:TreeTrouble34.png File:TreeTrouble35.png File:ExpressComingThrough23.png File:ExpressComingThrough22.png File:ExpressComingThrough3.png File:ExpressComingThrough4.png File:ExpressComingThrough5.png File:Spencer'sVIP59.png File:FlashBangWallop!1.png File:TheLionOfSodor84.png File:Spencer'sVIP61.png File:SignalsCrossed52.png File:SignalsCrossed53.png File:SignalsCrossed27.png File:SignalsCrossed28.png File:SignalsCrossed114.png File:SignalsCrossed115.png File:Up,UpandAway!1.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress27.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches42.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable17.png File:Spencer'sVIP64.png File:Spencer'sVIP104.png File:ABloomingMess13.png File:TheLionOfSodor45.png File:FlashBangWallop!62.png Music Video File:Navigation - Music Video|Original Music Video File:Navigation - Extended Music Video File:Navigation - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video Category:Songs